


Traitor

by Nexys



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Sei mesi dalla distruzione della Tavola di Dresda, e Saruhiko ancora non si capacita di come la sua vita sia cambiata.[SaruMi] [Safe]Sono tornata dopo anni di silenzio. Buona lettura.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 3





	Traitor

_Traditore_.

  
  
  
  


Saruhiko non aveva mai avuto un buon rapporto con quella parola. Nonostante si fosse _redento,_ durante la sua ultima missione segreta in cui aveva seriamente rischiato di perdere la vita, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l’idea di essere per sempre marchiato come traditore. Dell’HOMRA in primis, e della Scepter 4 in secundis, anche se la sua decisione era stata parte fondamentale del piano che aveva architettato Munakata, il suo Re.

Erano passati sei mesi da quando la Tavola di Dresda era stata distrutta, e nella sua vita era tornata a regnare una surreale quiete alla quale non era più abituato. Reisi era diventato a tutti gli effetti il suo Capitano, non più il Re Blu sostenuto dai suoi sudditi, avevano entrambi ricominciato a frequentare il Bar HOMRA, e Saruhiko si era finalmente trasferito dal dormitorio della Scepter 4, in un appartamento condiviso con un qualcuno di inaspettato. Yata Misaki.

Da quando Misaki aveva scoperto la verità su di lui, l’astio che aveva sempre covato nei confronti di Saruhiko aveva lasciato il posto ad un sincero e ritrovato interesse, che aveva reso possibile la loro convivenza, proprio come un tempo. A Misaki era bastato sapere che Saruhiko avesse rischiato la vita per il suo Re, tanto quanto lui avrebbe fatto per Mikoto o per Anna, per capire finalmente le ragioni del suo tradimento, che alla fine tradimento non era mai stato. Ci aveva messo un po’ di tempo a capire che il suo ingresso e permanenza nel Clan Rosso erano stati solo colpa sua, e questa rivelazione aveva fatto provare a Misaki un discreto senso di colpa nei confronti del suo amico, che solo amico in fondo non era mai stato. Una volta conclusa la guerra contro il Clan Verde, Misaki e Saruhiko si erano riavvicinati con una naturalezza che Fushimi non riusciva a spiegarsi. Tutto l’odio covato assieme al risentimento erano in lui svaniti, rivelando il lato emotivo che aveva represso per tutti gli anni di lontananza.

Eppure, nei momenti di solitudine in cui Misaki non era a casa, Saruhiko si perdeva nei troppi pensieri che nemmeno i videogiochi riuscivano a far tacere. Coricato sul divano con il capo posato sul plaid di Misaki, osservava senza vederle davvero, le tapparelle socchiuse del soggiorno, in completo silenzio. 

Non gli sembrava vero, l’essere lì ad aspettare che il suo Rosso tornasse a casa da lavoro - un umile part time in una libreria - circondato dal suo odore, dalle sue cose, e dai suoi effetti personali. Yata era il coinquilino quasi perfetto: sapeva cucinare, pulire, e prendersi cura di lui come nessuno aveva fatto mai da che ne avesse il ricordo. E di ricordi ne aveva anche troppi, marchiati indelebilmente a fuoco nella sua memoria.

Quasi, perché a volte era peggio di un sergente, nella fattispecie Awashima: lavati, quella maglietta va cambiata, non lasciare i pantaloni in soggiorno, mangia le verdure, ecc.

Era seccante. Eppure gli piaceva, dannatamente tanto, da troppo tempo.

Saruhiko non sapeva vivere, ma solo funzionare. Le sue azioni erano al limite del necessario, dall’alimentazione sempre sbagliata e incostante, alla pessima abitudine di vivere nel disordine ordinato dettato dalla sua mente sempre attiva. Fushimi era a tutti gli effetti un depresso da trauma infantile, con una personalità problematica e il bisogno inespresso di avere qualcuno di perfettamente opposto al suo fianco. Quel qualcuno era Misaki, il quale non mostrava alcuna particolare intolleranza che non fosse espressa con un pugno o un insulto, e che giorno dopo giorno si prodigava a stargli vicino. 

Ad ogni suo gesto gentile, dal pranzo al sacco cucinato con amore e cura, ai vestiti puliti pronti dopo aver rifatto il letto, Saruhiko provava un dolore esistenziale, causato dal ricordo onnipresente di averlo ferito. Di poterlo perdere ancora, e definitivamente questa volta. Nessuno avrebbe mai consapevolmente scelto di stargli accanto, così come nessuno lo avrebbe mai fatto con quel disgraziato di suo padre. E se Misaki se ne fosse mai andato anche solo per un suo ennesimo comportamento sbagliato? Avrebbe potuto trovare qualcun altro da amare e di cui prendersi cura. Anche se in modo diverso, era già successo. Lo aveva già perso e per ritrovarlo aveva quasi perso la vita, volontariamente, perché tanto a quel tempo non aveva avuto nient’altro da perdere.

Tutto era cambiato, e su quel divano comodo, prese il plaid di Yata e da piegato che era, lo strinse tra le braccia, raggomitolandosi in posizione fetale, con il viso rivolto allo schienale. 

Che cosa sarebbe successo, se si fossero di nuovo traditi a vicenda? Chi dei due lo avrebbe fatto per primo? Che cosa avrebbe fatto Saruhiko nel vederlo andarsene ancora e ricominciare a odiarlo come se non avesse mai odiato nessun altro nella sua vita? Yata era una testa calda ma uno spirito puro come quello di un bambino. Innocente, sensibile, emotivo, sincero e ingenuo. Fushimi si sentiva un mostro, chiuso in se stesso, dall’indole sadica, masochista e opportunista. Era fondamentalmente un egoista, e proprio per questo si sentiva sporco e sbagliato a desiderare così tanto di avere Misaki nella sua vita. Sapeva che meritasse di meglio, ma quel meglio voleva essere lui, ad ogni costo.

L’unico suono che spezzò il silenzio, fu il tonfo dei suoi occhiali sulla moquette. Li scaccio dal viso infastidito, stropicciandosi gli occhi con una mano. Era stanco, tormentato da quei pensieri pieni di odio e disprezzo verso se stesso. Anche ora che aveva ottenuto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, non riusciva a goderne la bellezza come avrebbe voluto e dovuto.

Perso nei suoi eccessivi e malinconici pensieri, non si accorse del rientro del suo Rosso, il quale una volta notata la posizione del suo Blu sul divano, lasciò lo zaino all’ingresso e si mosse scalzo e silenzioso per raggiungerlo. Non visto e nemmeno sentito, fu scoperto solo quando si chinò su di lui, per posare le labbra sulla sua fronte. Saruhiko sussultò colto alla sprovvista, prima di emettere un sospiro sottile e tendere una mano ad accarezzargli il viso. “... Hey.”, mormorò.

“Sei rimasto qui a deprimerti tutto il pomeriggio?”, domando il Rosso. 

_**100 punti**_.

“Non mi sto deprimendo.”

Misaki sorrise, passandogli una mano nei capelli. Il suo modo di negare era un’affermazione forte e concreta. A suo modo gli faceva tenerezza. Gli stampò un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, prima di tirarsi su e cercare una sua mano. “Andiamo, stasera si esce. Pizza.”

Il tocco caldo della sua mano, la morbidezza delle sue labbra, la dolcezza della sua espressione, lo fecero sentire un perfetto idiota. Quel ragazzo era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

Le sue paranoie non glielo avrebbero mai portato via. Strinse la sua mano saldamente e si tirò su per stringerlo in un abbraccio.

Anche per quella sera, i suoi pensieri negativi avevano perso.

“Ci sto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
Anni di silenzio, torno a scrivere sulla mia otp intramontabile, perché di K non mi stuferò mai.  
**Mi era mancato questo posto, questa sensazione, **tutto**.**   
L'espressione 100 punti è un riferimento alla loro novel, Lost Small World.


End file.
